The present invention is directed to a dental handpiece with a drive motor having a grip section or handpiece part coupled to the drive motor and supporting a head part at one end with a socket for mounting a tool for rotational movement. The grip section includes a drive train for transferring the rotary motion of the motor to the socket and the drive train includes at least two drive shaft sections interconnected by meshing gears and inclined with respect to one another at an angle of inclination.
Dental handpieces, which have an angle portion and are called angled handpieces, are known and have two handpiece parts usually arranged to be inclined to one another at an angle of approximately 15.degree.-21.degree. and as a rule at an angle of 20.degree.. The angle of inclination is particularly selected for reasons of operating technology such as to provide the tip of the tool rotatably seated in a socket of the head portion to lie approximately on an extension of the axis of handpiece part which contains the drive motor. The gear train having gears for either stepping up or respectively stepping down the RPM's from the drive motor to the tool is arranged in the grip section and particularly in the location of the angle portion. In order to be able to achieve the required transmission ratios for example a step up ratio of 1:3 or a step down ratio of 3:1, it is necessary in the known dental handpiece to provide gear wheels which are relatively large in diameter at the location of the angled portion to the handpiece or grip section. In such an arrangement, it is extremely difficult to incorporate cooling agent lines, which have a sufficiently large cross section and to include the necessary coupling and sealing portion particularly in the angle portion area which is usually a separation point for the two handpiece parts forming the grip section. These problems of including all of the necessary parts are particularly difficult when it is desired to maintain the total diameter of the handpiece as small as possible.